Who's the boss
by ElleChanA
Summary: Matt and Mello spend their first night together as a couple. It was supposed to be magical but what happens when neither Matt nor Mello want to bottom? But they call their friends to help them out! One-shot!


**Title: Who's the boss?**

**One-shot**

**My first one-shot! Yay! **

**MelloxMatt of course! What else would you expect? XD**

**Summary: Matt and Mello spend their first night together as a couple. It was supposed to be magical but what happens when neither Matt nor Mello want to bottom? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note…yada-yada-yada **

**Enjoy! **

And here they were, in bed.

Making out.

Hot, thirsty kisses, tongues exposing each others mouths, hands travelling all over sweaty bodies.

Every little touch felt intoxicating.

The green eyed teen placed small kisses down the blond's neck and all over his jaw line. The man moaned erotically while licking his lover's ear bone playfully.

The red haired slid, slowly his hand, down the other male's cock. He touched lightly the tip and then started squeezing harder.

Small gasps escaped the scarred teen, as he gritted his teeth, in an attempt to make them stop. He didn't want to show to the other how vulnerable and weak he was that very moment. It scared him that someone else controlled him so easily.

The red head chuckled at his partner's stubbornness.

With his free hand, he slipped one of his fingers on the blue eyed teen's entrance and started slowly massaging the insides.

What he did not expect was the hard kick in the stomach he received.

He fell on the hard floor with a small thud.

"Mello, why the fuck did you do that?" The red haired teen yelled annoyed for being interrupted. He was usually calm and easy going but now, he was pissed.

"Why the hell did you finger me?" The scarred man half asked half screamed.

"Jeez… I don't know…Because we were in the middle of something there! That's what people do!"

"Wait! You think that you can top me?" Mello asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…obviously!" The green eyed dork stood up from the floor ready to get in bed again, only to be kicked roughly in the nuts.

"GAHH! I want to be a father someday you asshole!" He started rubbing the aching spot.

"I ain' t letting some technology nerd ride me, Matt!"

"Oh here it goes again…" Matt scratched his cheek sheepishly. He let out a sigh. How many times had Mello lectured him about this topic? He had lost count.

"You are always stuck with your video games and you don't have any time for me at all. At Valentine's Day, you were too busy with your new stupid game to get me any chocolate!" The blond teen complained.

"You get chocolate every day Mello! Besides, that's a whole different case!" Matt said, feeling like he wouldn't get any tonight.

He knew he should had gotten that new Super Mario version with his last remain of money, rather than get a new pair of boxers.

Such a waist for nothing!

"Your point?" Mello crossed his arms irritated.

"We are trying to decide to who will be the seme here! You are acting like a jealous little sissy!" Matt said, trying to stand up but failing miserably. His fucking balls hurt!

"Hmph… you can't even stand up properly… besides I am clearly stronger than you so I should top!" Mello smirked evilly. He couldn't, however, reach the greatness of Near's pedophile smile. He came second… as usual.

"WHAT? You aren't stronger than me!" Matt said angrily.

"Yeah? Says who?"

"Well…everybody…!" Matt scratched his head once again awkwardly.

"We will see!" Mello grabbed his cell phone and typed a bunch of numbers.

"Who are you calling?" Matt sat next to the blue eyed teen, curiosity painted all over his face.

"Near! He will decide as to who would make a better seme." Mello placed the phone close to his and Matt's ear.

"Mello it's like midnight! Don't you think that this is rude?"

"Matt, he is the same guy that stole your credit card to buy a new toy robot."

"… After that let's call Harry Potter to rape him!"

"Agreed!" Mello did a thumbs up.

A monotone voice answered the phone.

"This is Near speaking. Who is it?"

"Hey Near! It's Matt and Mello."

"What do you want?"

"We had a little disagreement and we wanted to ask you somethi…" Matt didn't get to finish his sentence.

"You couldn't agree to who would top." It wasn't a question, more like a conclusion.

"How did you…" Matt uttered surprised.

"It's late at night and judging from the fact that you both have strong personalities and want to do the things your own way… It figures." Near pointed out like it was obvious.

"Ok you know-it-all bastard, just tell us who you think would make a better seme." Mello yelled annoyed from the albino kid's attitude.

"Alright, Mello is physically and mentally more powerful than Matt and he has superior leader abilities…"

"Told ya dickhead!" Mello screamed vigorously, interrupting the silver haired youngster. Matt lowered his head defeated.

"But!" Near continued. "Matt has his own ways. He is more cunning than you and he can get you to a point were _you_ will beg him to top you. I think that he is a better seme than you, Mello."

"HA! In your face Barbie girl!" Matt did a small happy dance.

"Near? Who are you talking to?" A girly voice could be heard on the other end of the line.

"What the fuck? Did you hire a hooker to do you Near?" Matt snickered.

"No way! I recognize this voice! Why is Linda in your apartment scumbag?"

~~Beeeepppp~~

"He…He just hung up on me? The nerve this brat has!" Mello glared at the screen of his cell phone.

"Leave him now! Come on! You heard what he said! Pants down sweet heart!" Matt went to kiss Mello but was greeted with a palm on his lips.

"Not so soon!" He typed some random numbers and put the speaker next to both their ears.

"Who are you dialing again?" Matt asked his lover.

"L"

They waited some minutes and then a husky voice answered the phone.

"Thi…This is (pant) L speaking."

"Hey L! This is Mello and Matt." Mello informed him.

"Are you ok man? You sound like you are out of breath." Matt asked him, a little suspicious.

"I am fine Mail- (pant) kun. What is the reason of you calling me this late hour?"

"Well… We called Near too. We wanted your opinion for a matter." Mello said awkwardly.

"What is it?" L had calmed his breath and was now speaking normally.

"Which one would be on top?" Matt said directly.

"Oh…I think that Mel…"

"Misa-Misa thinks that Matt would totally top that German bastard!"

Matt could feel L blushing from miles away. So Misa was the reason why L was panting earlier. He decided that he would make fun of the older male.

"Who are you calling a German bastard you brainless whore?" Mello argued with the girl on the phone.

"So L… what was Misa exactly doing to you to make you pant like this?" Matt asked the panda eyed man while interrupting the blonds' little fight.

L let out a growl to show his unease and frustration.

"Misa-Misa was sucking Ryuzaki's d…hmph!" L put his hand on her mouth to stop the uncontrollable female.

"Interesting!" Matt laughed hysterically.

"I have to agree with Misa. Matt would make a better seme." L said in an attempt to change the subject. His voice breaking a little from discomfort.

"Hear that bitchy? Now lie down and take it like a man!" Misa screamed to Mello who was now blushing like a tomato. That made Matt laugh even more.

"For God's sake Matt! Shut your fucking mouth! You are giving me a head ache!" Mello yelled to the red haired boy.

"Okie! Gotta go guys! We have stuff to do! You get busy." Misa giggled and hung up.

"Let's call Matsuda now!" Matt exclaimed happily.

"Why? I'm sure that he won't help us. He will say something stupid for sure."

"I know! You got his number?"

"Of course not. I don't like the guy!"

"I have it! Shhh! I'm calling."

"Yeah?" Matsuda answered the phone. He let out a yawn. It was clear that he had been sleeping.

"Hey kiddo! It's Matt! Sorry to disturb your sleep or anything but can you tell me who you think would be a better seme? Me or Mello?"

"You are calling me at two o'clock in the night for this?"

"Yep!"

"Nice, because I was a little bored here alone!" Matsuda sounded pretty happy.

"Ok! What do you say? Me or Mello?"

"…I thought Mello was a girl…"

Matt tried to control his chuckles. Mello grabbed the phone from his hand in pure anger.

"You asshole! I am a BOY! Male! Get it? M-a-l-e! And guess what! Near and L are having a great time with their women and you are there on your own! How do you like that?"

"I…" Sobs were heard from the end of the line.

"Jeez…" Mello closed the phone.

"Look what you did Mello! You made Matsuda cry! You are horri…" Matt was cut short by the doorbell.

"I go!" Mello stood up and went to answer the door.

"Hey Mels! Looking good! Black is your color!" Light stared at the small piece of cloth.

"What do ya want dude? We're kinda busy here! And stop staring at my man's boxers and to what they cover! Pervert!" Matt stood in front of Mello protectively.

"Relax! I just wondered if you had any chocolate sauce." Light asked.

"Sure what for?" Mello raised an eyebrow.

"Well…I and Mikami are trying some different things and …"

"We don't need details!" Matt grimaced.

"Here! Oh one more thing! Which one of us would top?" Mello asked straight to the point, handing the bottle of dark chocolate sauce to the Japanese man.

"What did L say?"

"He picked Matt."

"I would say Mello just to disagree with him but Matt can so take you!" Light winked at Matt evilly. The red head chuckled and returned the look.

"Kami, are you coming?" Mikami yelled for Light to hear.

"Better go guys! See ya!"

Matt slammed the door close.

"Remind me, why did they move here?"

"I don't get it! I am stronger than you! I should top you!" Mello mumbled ignoring Matt's last statement.

"Yeah right…"

"You want to take this out side?" Mello asked annoyed.

"Oh come on! I don't want to hurt you or make you break a nail." Matt joked.

"Ok! I don't mind! Come on big guy! Show me what you got!" Mello stood up and took a battle stance.

"You asked for it pal!" Matt did as Mello and planted a punch on his lover's jaw.

Before his fist could make contact with Mello's face, the blond grabbed him from the arm and with a quick kick in the leg he got on top of Matt's back who was laying on the floor by then.

"And I didn't even break a sweat!" Mello got up from Matt and smirked victoriously.

Matt didn't speak at all.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Mello asked him kind of disappointed.

Still silence.

"Come on now dick head! Say something! I beat you! You are the uke now!" Mello shook Matt a little with his foot.

He suddenly stood up and walked to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked him getting closer.

Matt's eyes were covered by his red bangs. "Like you said you beat me… you are stronger. Come on! You top. Like you wanted." Matt looked really sad. His voice hid no emotion.

Mello felt weird. He felt…guilty.

"If you want… you can top…" Mello suggested.

"No! Forget it! You are the seme." Matt said with the same emotionless voice.

"Matt come on! I want you to top me!" Mello tried again.

"No! You won!" Matt uttered monotone.

"But …"

"Mello come on! I haven't got all day!"

Mello felt like trash for some reason.

"Matt..I." He sat at the edge of the bed and started sobbing silently.

Mello felt a pair of hands hugging him from behind.

"Honey, why are you crying? I thought that you wanted to top." Matt tried to comfort the blond boy.

"Yeah but (sob) then you became all upset and (sob) I don't know!" Mello cried harder now.

It was the first time Matt saw him cry. He always looked so strong and powerful. Unbreakable!

Matt had forgotten that his mate was, in fact, a human being. He was able to cry and Mello really needed it.

"Mello, it's ok if you top me. I'm alright with that."

"But I (sob) made you sad and (sob) I'm always yelling and calling you names. You will leave me someday and (sob) I will be all alone (sob) again. You are better off me! I can't make you happy!" The scarred teen was trembling.

Mello was indeed insecure. He was confident when it came to his work. Hell, he could kill men twice his size with just one glare. But when it came to love… he was unsure of himself. When he was embarrassed or unease he ended up yelling at Matt. This was his way to show him that he cared.

It was up to Matt to guide him.

"Come here honey." He hugged the shaking teen.

"I love you! And I'm happy to be with you. We sure have our problems and you can be a pain but this is who you are. The Mello I admire and respect. And remember, I will never ever leave you! You won't get rid of me so easily darling." He kissed him on the cheek.

"And I know that you like me too." Matt added.

"No! I don't like you Matt, sorry." Mello whispered.

"Then you love me." Matt smiled.

Mello shook his head in disagreement. Matt was a bit surprised at this.

"I don't like nor love you. I adore you and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. And…I really am no good with words." Mello shifted and kissed Matt on the lips.

Matt eagerly accepted the move of affection. After a while he pushed his tongue in Mello's mouth.

He broke the kiss and started licking down Mello's chest and stomach. He pushed him on the bed. The blond looked calmer. He didn't resist.

Matt continued his little exploration earning encouraging moans from Mello.

His hands roamed over the blue eyed teen's body when they reached his boxers.

He took them off with a quick move and lowered them to Mello's ankles where the blond kicked them off.

Mello had a boner by now, Matt noted.

"Heh! You have an erection already Mels!" He teased.

Mello let out a frustrated groan that it was soon replaced with a lustful moan when Matt licked the tip of his member.

Mello might agreed on being the uke but he at least wanted to torment Matt for making him cry.

He pinched his nipples and fingered himself.

He let a soft moan escape his lungs in an attempt to gain his lover's attention. Matt looked up and what he saw was a point up for his own, already hard member.

Mello was masturbating himself. His eyes were half closed, with a cloudy desire in those beautiful blue orbs. His nipples were rosy from the pinching and a trace of saliva traveled across the side of his mouth, which was left there from their previous series of making out, Matt assumed.

Such an erotic sight.

Matt felt his throat dry. He took him all in his mouth never breaking eye contact. Mello jerked his waist and let out a loud whimper. He rocked his hips forward, thrusting inside Matt's mouth, making the teen choke.

Matt let go of his dick and turned his attention on Mello's pink nipples. He bit down gently and like an apology he started sucking.

When he had distracted Mello completely, Matt pushed a figure in his tight entrance.

Mello shot his eyes open with a look of anxiety.

"If you want me to stop Mello I…"

"No please keep going."

"It will hurt!" Matt warned the scarred teen.

"I trust you! Please keep going." Mello repeated.

"Alright honey." Matt bent down and placed a kiss on Mello's forehead.

He added another finger and scissored his lover. Mello felt uncomfortable but he soon got used to the feeling. He let out a loud moan when Matt pushed that spot inside of him.

"Looks like I got it right!" Matt smiled. He repeated the same move again and again.

Mello was enjoying himself.

He felt the fingers disappear and something bigger entered him.

Pain took over him. He clenched his fists in an attempt to calm the soreness.

Matt took notice of that action and placed his hand on Mello's own, holding it lovingly. Mello smiled to him and nodded his head. A sign for Matt to continue.

Matt thrust forward, finding immediately the same spot that made Mello see stars.

He let out a loud groan. He thrust harder this time. Mello moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain.

After repeating the same thing, with a last thrust he felt himself over the edge. Ecstasy took over him.

"Mello I'm going to… agh!"

"Me..(moan) too!"

Mello came first with a loud scream, followed by Matt right behind.

The red head fall on his lover's chest exhausted.

After some moments of silence, Matt got up from him and lay next to the blue eyed teen, pulling the blond close to his body.

"That was…" Matt uttered but was cut from a pair of soft lips on his own.

Mello pulled back after a while.

"Yeah it was!" He smiled, placing his hand on Matt's cheek and stroking it gently.

Matt greened like an idiot and kissed his partner's palm.

"I love you."

"Hmm… I love you too."

Matt laughed at this.

"You don't believe me?" Mello looked at him.

"No. I'm just happy. I feel like the luckiest man in the world to have you." Matt kissed Mello on the lips once again.

"Come on let's sleep."

"Matt?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being the lovely silly you!"

**Heheh! This was my first lemon ever. I know it sucked big time but please forgive me. **

**When Matsuda told Matt :** "Nice, because I was a little bored here alone"

**He wasn't being sarcastic at all.**

**I have nothing else to say, other than thank you for reading my story.**

**R&R!**


End file.
